Love Lost
by CharmingWhitelighter
Summary: When Leo leaves, Dan moves in next door again and becomes Piper's knight in shining armour. But as their love grows, can Leo make Piper fall for him again?
1. He's Gone

Piper stared at the written letter in her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reread the words over and over again.

_Dear Piper,_

_The reason it hurts so much for us to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousands lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude of what will come._

_When I look at you, I see your beauty and grace and know they have grown stronger with every life you have lived. And I know I have spent every life searching for you. Not someone like you, but you, for your soul and mine must always come together. And the, for a reason neither of us understands, we've been forced to say goodbye._

_I would love to tell you that everything will work out for us, and I promise I'll do all I can make sure it does. But if we never meet again and this is truly goodbye, I know we will see each other again in another life. We will find each other again, and maybe the stars will have changed, and we will not only love each other in that time, but for all the times we have before._

_Love with all my heart, _

_ Leo_

She couldn't believe it. Her husband, her soul mate, father to her son. He was gone. Just like that. Piper had no one to turn to. Her sister Phoebe was in Hong Kong with her boyfriend Jason. Paige was at Magic School. Paige had been spending a lot of her time there since her boyfriend Kyle was killed by a demon. Then the doorbell rang. Piper quickly wiped her tears away and looked down at her 1-year-old son Wyatt. _This is just what I need _she thought. She checked her reflection in the mirror before opening the door. A man was standing in the doorway, his back to her. Piper shifted Wyatt to her other hip and cleared her throat, trying to get the man's attention. It worked. He turned around and Piper found herself face to face with Dan Gordon.

"Piper. Hi. I um…is this a bad time?" Dan asked.

"No. It's fine. Um…what are you doing here?" Piper asked, pulling her fingers out of Wyatt's mouth. When she did this, he started to cry. Dan stepped forward.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" He asked hesitantly.

Piper was grateful. Wyatt reminded her so much of Leo and right now that was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Sure. His name is Wyatt." Piper said handing the blonde baby over.

"Wyatt. As in Leo Wyatt?" Dan asked cuddling Wyatt. Wyatt immediately stopped screaming and even smiled. Now Piper had to smile.

"You always had a way with the little kids. And yea. Leo is his…father." Piper said, looking for Dan's reaction. At first he was surprised, but then he caught himself.

"Of course. Where is Leo? I never really apologized for getting on his case before and I really owe him an apology." Dan said, looking past Piper into the manor. Piper's heart caught in her throat and her eyes started to tear up again. Dan noticed.

"Piper. Are you all right? What's wrong?" Dan asked, concerned.

"Leo…he's gone. He um..left me and Wyatt." Piper replied embarrassed. Dan immediately walked inside and placed Wyatt on the floor in the foyer. He came back to Piper and gently closed the door before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Piper. I'm so sorry. When did he…leave?" Dan asked.

Piper choked back a sob as she buried her head deeper into his chest. Dan noticed the letter in her hand and gently pulled it away from her. He read it, seeing the date and realizing it was just today that Leo left her. _That jerk. I always knew she was to good for him_ Dan thought angrily. He pulled Piper closer and she didn't resist.

"I had no idea that he was going to leave. He… we we're in love. We have a son. What do I say to him when he gets older? How do I tell him that his father walked out on us?" Piper asked as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Dan wiped them away.

Piper, don't worry." He whispered. "I'm here now. I'm not going to leave. I promise you. Do you believe me?" He asked her, looking her right in her deep chocolate eyes.

Piper nodded her head and hugged him. Wyatt crawled over and grabbed hold of Dan's leg. Instantly, a blue light shone over the three, but none of them saw it, besides Wyatt. Dan bent down and picked Wyatt up. He handed him to Piper and kissed her forehead. He led her to the couch and she fell asleep in his arms, holding onto Wyatt.


	2. Reunion and News

Paige Matthews orbed into the Halliwell manor to find no one around. She walked through the living room and saw Piper asleep on the couch, Wyatt sleeping peacefully in her arms. _Cute_ Paige thought as she made her way into the kitchen. When she got there, however, someone was already there. The man turned around and looked just as shocked that Paige was standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige stammered out.

Just then the front door opened and was slammed shut. A couple of seconds later Phoebe was in the kitchen along with the mysterious stranger and Paige. She took one look at the stranger and her face lit up with joy.

"Dan!" She yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it warmly.

"Phoebe. What's new?"


End file.
